Winter's Curse
by KyraKuran
Summary: Natalie Winters is supposed to be your average highschooler. But when she meets Damon and Stefan, her life goes sideways. Warned by Stefan but still enchanted by Damon, Nat has to make some hard life decisions before it's too late. Rating will go up!
1. Chapter 1

I used to be human. I used to have feeling, I used to have friends and family. But then I met Damon. Stefan had warned me, but I didn't listen, I thought I knew it all. I thought I knew Damon. I was wrong.

I'm not human anymore, my friends and family, they're dead, all because I let my heart rule my head. I was in love with a vampire, and one of the worst ones yet. I just couldn't bring myself to realize I was being used. Used for blood.

I now wish I had listened to Stefan, listened to my head, but really, I just wish Damon had loved me back. Evan after all he has put me through, the hell I have gone through, I still love him, and it tears me apart.

Do you want to hear my tale of woe, unrequited love, and very graphic betrayal?

Well then, Listen in! 


	2. First day at school

"Yo! Nat!" Mike called out as I ran into him on purpose. I smirk at him and then back up slightly.

"What Mikey?" I asked, grinning at him. He glowered at me and then flipped me off.

"Bro, you spilled his coffee! That is not good for you." Said Joanna, we call her Joey. I saw the coffee cup lying in the ground and gulped. Mike was now full on glaring.

"Shit balls!" I exclaimed as I took off running, probably for my life. I ran into The Mystic Falls High school and hid behind Elena. "You have to help me out Elena." I whimpered out.

"What did you do this time!?" She whispered, using her height difference to try and cover me up, she even went as far as using her dark hair to cover up my head and shoulders. "You will owe me for this." She muttered. I grinned nervously. I saw the dark figure of Mike run by and I exhaled. I gave Elena's hair a small tug and she whipped her head around, giving me a questioning stare.

"Caroline heading this way! Mayday Mayday!" I made the sounds of a plane crashing and an explosion. I heard Elena giggle. I stayed behind Elena as Caroline kinda insulted her. "You know Elena, I can commit murder and get away with it. I know how." I say.

"Stop it! We are not killing Caroline!" She said as she finally uncovered me. I stared into her brown eyes, with a meaningful look upon my own face.

"It's just an option." I say defeated. Elena glared at me before smirking.

"Trust me, someday I will take you up on that offer." I fist pumped, cackling. I noticed Elena staring at me and I waved. "Why do I even hang out with you? Weirdo."

"But, you forget Elena, I am your weirdo, you claimed me as your own." I muttered. I saw Elena stare off into space as she remembered. "Might as well join you in memory lane."

_You see, back in second grade, I was the new kid, and was bullied for my eyes. They are a pretty purple color, like a blue violet. Well, Caroline was the one making fun of me, she told me that I had been wearing contacts and she had said I was a freak. _

_"My name is Elena." A little voice jarred me out of my own thoughts. I looked up and noticed the most pretty girl on the playground. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and stood just a little taller than me. She was a darker skin color, and thin, really thin. I noticed she was holding out her hand for me to shake. _

_"I'm Natalie." I said shaking her hand. We both smiled and she sat down on the concrete next to me, still holding my hand. "_

_"Your eyes are really pretty." she commented. I turned to her in amazement and she just smiled. I gulped and looked to the ground. "Do you want to be friends?" _

_"You'd be friends with the weirdo?" I asked, looking up at her with hope clear in my eyes. _

_"If we were friends, you'd be my weirdo! I claim you!" She said looking directly into my eyes. I grinned and nodded. _

_"can I claim you as something to me?" I ask. Elena nodded and smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. "I claim you as my cheerleader!" I say. We both sat there for the rest of recess and that night I told my parents I had a new friend!_

I came around to see Mike snapping his fingers in my face. I blinked at him and then remembered what happened. "I swear to you I will watch for your coffee next time!" I say looking him in the eyes. He grinned and scooped me up. (I will tell you people now: Mike and I are not in a relationship, He's gay.) If you can believe it, the rest of the day went by pretty fast, and at the end of the day I was left to my own devices, which meant I was heading to the graveyard. The graveyard is my favorite place in the world, it's peaceful and really quiet.

I headed down the path and stopped at stopped at a few gravestones that actually meant something to me, My mom's and my little brother's. They died in a car accident a few years ago, leaving me and my father. He tries his hardest, but it's difficult. He's become an alcoholic, he doesn't beat me, but he still gets into rages. He says he would never hurt me, ever.

I sit and just stare at the two cold stones. "I miss you guys." I say. I wait for an answer, but no one talks back. I sit there for a good hour before the air turns frigid and a fog starts rolling in. I look round and decide it's time to leave, I kiss my hand and place it on my mom's stone, then do the same to my brother's. I smile at them before grabbing my purse and walking away. I turned and gave them one last look, not noticing the man staring at me through the fog.


	3. Stranger Danger and Pranks

I jerked awake as I felt a very soft hand run down my face. My violet eyes saw nothing, but my body felt the presence. "Hello?" I asked the thin air. Nothing answered me, as I thought, but the feeling of someone being there didn't cease. My eyes traveled through the shadows until they fell upon the stature of a man. He was about six feet tall, and was probably a figure of my imagination. I threw back the cover of my bed and sat up, my legs coming over the side. I set my feet on my cool hardwood floor and leaned foreward.

"You know I can still see you right?" I asked, looking directly at the shadow. He still didn't move. "May I ask why you are in my bedroom at two in the freaking morning?"

... No response.

"Dude, you can't bullshit me! I know you're there!" I say as I rushed forward, trying to tackle him. I heard the figure snort as I collided with him.

"So you have really good night vision." He commented.

"Yeah... so?" I ask. Ever since I can remember I've had just about perfect eyesight, even at night. But this guy, I couldn't see his face because the shadows listened to him, they were still crowding around him, hiding his face. My lips pulled back into a soundless snarl. "Who are you?" I asked, concentrating.

"You're not going to pierce the shadows Natalie. You will meet me again very soon, trust me on that." He vanished, leaving me on the floor, on my knees. I stared at the spot where had lain underneath me and sighed. I sat back and then stood up, heading back to my bed, but the pull of it had vanished in the adrenaline rush. I sat and stared, deep in thought.

I have done very extensive research on the supernatural creatures said to exist, the only one that could use the shadows to it's advantage was the Vampire, but only if it had enough power. This guy, the power he had was around him, pulsing. I stared and stared and stared until my alarm went off. "Another day in Hell." I say. I got dressed in the usual, Black Veil Brides T-shirt, some ripped jeans, and blue converse. My hoodie was a black Jack Skellington one. My hair which is black with blue streaks was curled then pulled up into a pony tail.

I run down the stairs and pick up my backpack. My dad was at the door, holding my lunchbox and a PB&J sandwich in his hands. A smile broke out onto my pale lips and I rushed at him, giving him a bear hug. "I love you dad!" I say as I head out of the door, slipping into my 1967 Chevy Impala. A smile touched his lips as he waved.

"I love you too kiddo!" He shouted. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Mike, and Jeremy greeted me in the parking lot. I smiled and waved at them from the inside of my car. Matt was the first to my window. I hand cranked it down and smiled.

"You getting out of the car?" He asked.

"not at all, this is my home." I said, smirking. "Trust me, you're just jealous that I have this awesome beast." I say. Matt shook his head, then stuck it through my window, trying to climb in, pushing my out of my seat.

"Guys! I'm in!" He shouted as he literally hung halfway in my car. I used my feet and tried shoving him out.

"He's contaminating it!" I screamed. The passenger side opening and Bonnie and Elena grabbed me. "This is mutany! Off with their heads!" Matt was trying to gget unstuck from my window and Mike really wasn't helping. Elena and Bonnie let go of me and we all started laughing. We sat on the ground and giggled until we were crying. I got to my knees and noticed that Matt was still stuck, that sent me doubling over laughing. "guys, this is awesome!" I said. "Thank you for making me laugh."

"Speak for yourself! I can't believe you can fit through this!" I heard Matt's muffled reply. Elena and Bonnie both started laughing again. I heard the first bell ring. "Shit! You guys have got to get me out of this!" I smirked and crawled into the passenger side. I placed both feet on matt's shoulder and pushed with all my strength. I heard a tear and then Matt was out. As he dusted himself off, he glared at me. "That was my favorite shirt." the front of his red plain T-shirt was ripped a little.

"Dude, you can sew it." I said as all of us walked into the school.

* * *

School is hell, don't let anyone tell you it's not, cause they are lying mofo's. Mr. Tanner picked on Elena again today, my Math teacher decided I was mouthing off, (when giving her an answer you got right, that she got wrong.), My English teacher though, she gave me an A for the day by just being in her class, that and I gave her an apple and helped get her ready for another period after mine. English is my only good class.

Well, you remember that man in my room, today at cheer practice, (I was there to support Elena) He shoed up, with Caroline, in a really awesome car. How do I know it was him? He looked directly at me and made a sleepy motion, which got me some weird stares, and a glare from Caroline.

I flipped the guy the bird and then said good bye to elena, as I left to go home.


End file.
